Harry Potter And The Tears Of A Phoenix
by Jay T
Summary: Harry is locked in a ferocius battle between Voldemort and The Order Of The Phoenix and hes haunted by the horrid murders of his Aunt and Uncle


*This is my First FanFic so please go easy with the reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once so listen up I don't own any characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter Awoke with a sharp pain in his forehead but it wasn't anything new. For the last 6 days Harry had awoken with a blinding pain in his scar and on the worst of days the had been small amounts of blood trickling from it. He immediately looked out of the window but no one unusual was there, only Mrs Figg two streets down walking to the corner shop. Harry put on a pair of jeans that were held around his waist with a length of string and ripped in 5 different places. Harry rolled the old jeans up so they were like shorts and put on an old T-Shirt that read The Sweater Shop on the front. Just as he was about to open the door Ron's hyperactive little Owl Pigwidgeon flew into the room through the slightly opened window. Harry had to chase the bird around the room for 5 minutes before he wrestled it to the ground; Hedwig turned up his nose in disgust. Harry untied the letter and unfolded it, it read.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Dumbledore wants you to come and stay at our house, he says it's not safe enough where you are and were going pick you up tomorrow at 1:00 but were coming in a car this time  
  
Harry let out a laugh as he recalled what had happened last time when they came out of the fireplace.  
  
Oh and Dad got promoted at work he gets loads more Galleons now, he got me, Fred and George new Nimbus Two Thousand And Ones, I'm going to try out for the team this year.  
  
See you tomorrow Ron  
  
Harry felt better now Dumbledore had let him go to the Weasleys so he sprinted downstairs and got on with his chores almost enjoying them.  
  
That evening Harry walked into the lounge where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia were sitting, "Uncle Vernon" Harry said. "What boy, can't you see I'm trying to watch the television" was the instant reply. "Tomorrow the Weasleys are coming to pick me up for the summer", a slight unease came to Uncle Vernons face, "Those hooligans!", Uncle Vernon yelled, "Last time I had to buy a whole new fireplace and a carpet", he said pointing to the brand new white marble fireplace. Harry nervously managed to slip in a word, " They're coming in a car" "Oh", Uncle Vernon slipped back into his chair; "Make sure they don't make a mess boy" he said in a calmer tone and signalled that Harry could leave the room.  
  
Voldemort advanced on him, he was tied down the bodies of his classmates were littered around the room; he noticed that Ron's hand was clutching Hermione's, "a little late for that" Harry thought. Voldemort was coming closer with his wand raised, "Adva Kedavra", he shouted. Harry rose in a cold puddle of sweat and reached out for his glasses, he was alone in his room with Hedwig and his school things. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the alarm clock at the side of him; it read 4:00, he rested his head on the cold pillow, then he heard a creak on the staircase then the it seemed that the un known intruder advanced into the hallway the door across the hall creaked open, he grabbed his wand, he had a bad feeling he then shrank his school things and Hedwig and placed them in his old Junior school rucksack, he grabbed his broom then he heard Dudley say, "who are you"? Then a gruff voice whispered, "Adva Kedavra", Dudley's screams woke Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia, They rushed through to Dudley's room then Harry heard, "Imperio" and the sounds of Uncle Vernon choking himself to death. "Muggles", uttered the man Harry then heard, "Wingardium Leviosa" as he began battering Aunt Pertunia against the lock on the door. Then the lock finally gave way and Aunt Pertunia lay on the floor with severe bruises and scars on her head, the man then threw Aunt Pertunia into the hallway. Harry's first glimpse of the man told him enough about his pursuer, he wore a long cloak a hood and a mask. Harry came up with a plan as fast as Hermione came up with an answer. "Expecto Patronum", Harry yelled pointing his wand at the Death Eater and focusing on this morning when he got his letter, a white transparent Stag leapt from Harry's wand and charged the Death Eater, he went flying into the hallway landing on his back. The hood and mask came off and there lye Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Harry was shocked, "Nice little trick Potter" Lucious said in a smug satisfied voice but Harry knew what he had to do so he pointed his wand at Lucious and shouted "Accio", Lucious flew through the air but Harry swerved at the last moment and sent Lucious straight through the window. Harry leapt after him leaving the site of a vicious murder and flew. Harry felt good regardless of what happened, he was born to fly he thought, just then he noticed the 30 Death Eaters below him then every one of them started firing at him, it was just like a hail of Bludgers but with one problem no Fred or George. Harry was dodging them expertly when a Death Eater jumped out from a tree below onto his broom and fired, Harry came crashing down into a bush and landing on the front garden of a poor old man who was up until then sleeping soundly, he looked out of the window but all he could see was a bright green light and then he fell to the ground and shrivelled up. The Death Eaters were closing in rapidly and Harry had nowhere to go, Lucious walked up to him with his fists clenched tight, he punched Harry right in the nose and binded him, then, Lucious hailed kick after kick at him and let Hedwig go. Harry heard a voice from the rooftop, it shouted "Pheonixorta", water rained down on Harry and the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters fell to the floor clutching their eyes but Harry started to feel better. Then the voice shouted, "Accio Harry Potter", Harry rose up and landed on the roof, then the voice shouted, "Accio Firebolt", Harry looked up. It was old Mrs Figg, but she wasn't old and feeble like Harry always saw her as, she was an athletic and determined Mrs Figg. But the thing that shocked Harry most was that she was a witch. She said " Harry can you fly or are you hurt"? " I'm ok" Harry replied climbing to his feet. Harry and Mrs Figg flew through the air and when Hedwig saw they were ok she joined them.  
  
When they walked into Mrs Figg's house it was the same as always except for the cats, she put the brooms in a cupboard, sat Harry down and bolted the doors, she then placed her wand on the table and said, "time to explain". The Death Eaters arose with no idea of where either Harry or his protector had gone; they gazed up into the sky and then started checking every house in the neighbourhood. Mrs Figg began, "My name is Arabella Figg, a witch who has lived here since before your birth. I was told to watch the Dursleys so I started talking to Pertunia. Then when you moved in with the Dursleys I was told to look out for you and that you were my main priority, I watched your every move and now Voldemort has come back we have the Order Of The Phoenix which is a group led by Albus to tackle Voldemort" Harry was shocked but then he said "you called him Voldemort" "Yes I called him Voldemort" Arabella said without flinching "Dumbledore makes us all call him by his name" "And what was that spell you used on the Death Eaters"? "Oh that was recent discovery. We were practicing duelling when Professor Snape hurt by a curse by a curse from Professor McGonagall we used Fawke's tears to try to heal him but when they touched him he fell to the floor clutching his eyes and the Dark Mark burning. Then Lupin Discovered that Phoenix tears made Death Eaters blind for a short while and McGonagall found a spell to send them out of the end of your wand.." THUD THUD, the door was shaking, Mrs Figg got her wand and did a spell then she said, "It calls the members of the Phoenix here like the dark mark on a Death Eater" THUD THUD. The door gave way. 


End file.
